To Fight The Demons
by Gabriel The Demon Prince
Summary: "Alright! for your first lesson, you HAVE to Climb that highest mountain WITHOUT Magic!" The Black Haired Teen said. Demons are real! and They want war! They can't be killed using Demon Slayer and ordinary magic! A Demon Vs Human war. They must find the 2 Demon Slayers that can train them to use Demon Slayer Magic. NaLu GaLe EverMan RoWen Jerza lots of Love Triangle!
1. Chapter 1

To Fight The Demons

Chapter 1 : I wish It's just a Bad Dream

the sound of someone running and panting filled the hall. A girl with a long blue hair run as fast as she can through the hall that looks like an Academy hall. Howl of a Demon filled the hall. Wendy trio and fall, "Ow! That hurt!" she rub her head, You can hear the Demon's getting closer.

"Wendy!" The White Exceed scream and flying towards Wendy. "Are you alright?" the White Exceed ask looking at her face with a concerned face.  
"I'm alright but...-" She is cut off by the roar of a big demon. The Demon swings Its claw towards Wendy. Wendy blocked it. She took a deep breath. " Roar of the: Sky Dragon!" the demon didn't feel in pain at all. she tries Every Attack but, The demon didn't even twitch at all. Wendy Watch in horror. the Demon swings Its tail. Carla managed to grab Wendy and started to fly away.  
"Are you alright Wendy?" Carla look at Wendy. She nod. "My Magic didn't affect it?" Wendy look at her hand. The Demon scream and an Ultra Sonic Sound Wave coming out of Its mouth. The Exceed and the girl cover their ears. The Demon took this opportunity to swing Its claw towards them. Wendy fall. She's unconscious and The Demon notice this and walk towards her. It raise Its claw

"NO WENDY!" Tears formed in her eyes, before she sees the demon killing Wendy. The hall, the demon, and Wendy is gone. "What is this?" She wipe her tear and look at her surroundings. It's all black. A girl with pink clothes, blonde wavy hair, and a pair of green eyes. Walking towards her.

"Who are you?" The girl just smiled and giggle. "I'm Mavis, The founder of Fairy tail and The First Master of Fairy Tail! And you must be Carla, The White Exceed that can see the future!" Carla nod. The girls face suddenly turned serious. "Carla, a Big War is coming and I'm afraid Fairy Tail wizard even the other Wizard can't win. You can see from your vision that Demons Cannot be defeated by just an ordinary Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic and for that you all need help to Learn a Demon Slayer magic!" Mavis explain.

"but, We don't know any Demon Slayers! We don't even know Demon Slayers and Demon exist!" The girl smiled "It's okay! There's actually a Prediction about this War! The Magic Council and The Masters of the Guild only know this Prediction that's why we kept the 2 Demon Slayers in Magic Academy! The Magic Academy is placed in a secret place, a few Important people knows it! All the Royal Family's children go to that school! It will be so much fun!" Mavis said with an I can't wait tone. Carla sweetdrop 'you're forgetting the big picture here!' she said in her mind.

"Master! Do you know who's the Demon Slayer?" Carla ask "The 2 Demon Slayer is my adopted children, I found them in the woods with scars and deep wound so, there might be a 50% chance they will gladly taught you" carla look confused "and what about the other 50%?" Mavis sigh heavily and make an uneasy face.

"because, when I die... Zeref is the one taking care of them and longer than I'm taking care of them!" Carla's jaw dropped. 'if Zeref's the one that taking care of them then the definitely rejected!' Carla though. "Don't worry! Zeref and the 2 Dragon Slayer go to their own ways 100 years ago!" Mavis rubbed her chin."100 YEARS?!" Carla screamed. Mavis covered her ears. "yeah! The Magic Council discovered them 75 years ago and make them go to the Magic Academy. I don't know why but, They didn't reject the Magic Council and just go on with it! But, Even know Zeref and the Demon Slayers go to their separate ways Zeref still checks on them to make sure they're okay! And did I forgot to mention they are Immortal?" Carla is now completely white Mavis is shaking her and think that she's dead."Carla! Before the war starts can you tell Makarov The War is near!" Carla receiver her colour back "okay! You can count on me!" Mavis nodded "now, Wake Up Wake up!" Mavis's voice is now like Wendy's "Carla! -sob- please wake up! -sob- If you die -sob- who will.." Wendy continue crying. Erza, Lucy, Levy, Evergreen, Kinana, Lisanna, Mirajane, Laki just pat her back saying to be strong.

"Wendy! Why are you crying?" Carla ask Wendy hug her tears still coming from her eyes "wait! We though you're dead because you keep twitching and suddenly you stop for a long time!" Lucy said. Carla clear her throat and put on a serious expression, Wendy stop hugging her "I have to see the Master!"  
Master's office burst open. Master look at the one that kindly open the door. Carla comes in and locked the door. "Carla, what brings you here?" Makarov continue doing whatever he do before she came in "Master! the first master, Mavis come to my dream!" Master seems to didn't listen to her but, what she didn't know is Master is mentally amazed that Mavis can really visit other people's dream "and?" Makarov ask. "It's about the demon war!" Makarov stops writing. "How do you know?" Makarov said still didn't believe what she's saying.

"Master! We have to search the Demon slayers and warn the Magic Council and the other Master! Because, If we don't we'll" Makarov stands up and walk to the door. "The war is near, Carla! Don't say anything and tell Mirajane I will be going for a few days! Bring Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Romeo, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Kinana, Mirajane, Laxus, Elfman, Lisanna, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Happy, Lily, You and the other guild member that's young. Also, tell them to pack their clothes and meet me at the Front of our Kingdom's castle!" Makarov walked out of the office Carla followed him. She see as Makarov walked out of the Guild, the Guild member is busy Fighting to notice Makarov going. 'now, I need to find Mirajane' The Exceed Fly to the Bar to seek the long white haired girl.

**My First Fairy Tail FanFiction Type it on my Ipad sorry for the Grammar mistake! Or anything Hate it? Don't read it! **


	2. The hooded person

To Fight The Demons

Chapter 2 : The hooded person

It's a lovely Evening at Magnolia. Everyone seems to go home like usual, a blonde girl is walking near the river with a celestial spirit."Becarefull Lucy! You might fall!" the boatman said but, the blonde girl ignore him (A/N : poor boat man) "Ne,Plue! What do you think master's planning to make us do?" Plue look at lucy and shake his head "Pueee...puee..." said Plue with a shivering body.

"It would be unusual for the Master to make us Go to the front gate, right?" Lucy stop and unlocked the door to her rent house. "Puee Puee Puee..." Lucy hugged Plue as she unlocked her bedroom.

"LUCY!" the blue exceed and the pink haired mage shouted, "KYAA!" the poor girl can only grab her chest afraid her heart would just ran off. "you know Natsu, when she said KYAA her voice isn't cute at all don't tell this to Lucy!" the Exceed said into his ear, Natsu nodded. "I can hear you!" Lucy sweat drop. "anyway, what are you doing here? and what's with that bag?" Lucy pointed at their bags.

"Ara, you didn't know? Tomorrow we have to go to the Front gate of our Kingdom's Castle!" Erza suddenly came out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped on her body. "Nani? What are you doing here?" Erza exquip into her Pj. "Well, your house is the nearest place to the Guild!" Gray suddenly come out from under her bed. "What is that have anything to do with sleeping in my house? And why are Natsu and Gray carrying bags?" Natsu and Happy suddenly put on their realization Face 'I shouldn't ask' she said in her mind.

"Don't tell me Mirajane forgot to tell you we will be staying there for a few days!" Erza look at Lucy's reaction and put on a you must be kidding me face. Lucy began to panic and run around to grab her clothes. Virgo suddenly appeared "Princess, allow me to help you!" Virgo bow. Virgo start to pick Lucy's clothes, fold it, and throw it inside Lucy's luggage. Erza helped too. A few luggage later It's time to pack her Undergarments. Lucy blushed. "Natsu, Gray can you get out of my room for awhile?" Lucy asked gently "Now!" Lucy said with an Evil Smile.

"No, I want to see what colours is your Underwear and Bra!" Natsu said Innocently "Aye, Sir!" Gray grab them and lead them outside of Lucy's room. "GRAY! What are you doing I wanna see her Underwear!" Natsu struggle. "Take your time packing! I can handle this Beast!" Gray said.

"Gray is more mature than Natsu!" Lucy said. Lucy suddenly remember the time when Gray saw her taking a bath 'or not' Lucy though "Princess! Should we pack your undergarments?" Virgo held out her pink Underwear and streach it. "Virgo!" Lucy shouted. The next morning. "WAKE UP!" Erza shouted. Every body groan. "5 more minute Igneel" Natsu said.

Erza seems offended "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. FATHER!" Erza kicked Nautsu and Natsu magically fly out. "says the one that failed to kiss Jellal!" Happy put on a Confidence face. Erza kick him out too. Erza look at Lucy and Gray

"N-No M-Maam!" Erza nodded. Happy and Natsu came back to Lucy's house. "What's for Breakfast? I'm Hungry!" Lucy froze in her place "I haven't cook anything yet!" Lucy said. Natsu and Happy's face seems sad.

"Do Not worry! When we arrive you can eat all you want! I got an Information from Jellal that all of the Wizard that's in the Guild that's young, will go to the front gate of our Kingdom too!" Erza held out a piece of paper.

"and Jellal will be there too!" Gray said to Erza. "H-How did you know?" Erza shutter and her face become Red. "Judging from your Expression it must be true!" Gray said as he unconsciously strip. "Gray! Your clothes!" Happy said Gray looked down and go searching for his clothes. "Hey! How about we raced to the Gate!" Natsu Prepared and carry his bag. "That's a Great Idea!"

Erza changed into her usual armor. "Ready. Set." Natsu started running "Go!" he finally said "Aye, Sir!" Happy shouted. Erza chased him with an anger face. "That is not fair!". Lucy laugh at their behaviour. Gray then appear "Hey! Where's Erza, Happy and Natsu?" Lucy pointed at the way to the Castle. "They are Racing to the Front Gate!" Gray's aura become darker. "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Gray run...

"They Left me?" Lucy said Lucy hold her golden keys. "gate of the goat, I open Thee. Capricorn!" a yellow light then appear. "you summoned meh Lucy?" Lucy nodded "Go to the Front Gate as fast as you can please!" Lucy asked. Capricorn take lucy Bridal Style and also take her luggage Capricorn ran as fast as he can.

... few minute later ...  
Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy arrived at the same time. "I WIN!" They all said. Lucy observed their surrounding. "Hey! Where's Everybody?" Lucy said. Erza frozed in her place. "I forgot to tell you we suppose to be here at 11:00 am!" She said circling her finger. "and It's 09:00 am" Gray look at his watch. "Eh?" Happy said. "EH?!" We all said. We all glare Erza.

"Let's Have a Picnic!" in an instant the food, chair, and table is set. 'that's what she mean by eating here' Lucy though and then sweat drop. "Picnic! My First and Second time is ruined! It's the third time and I wish you all want a picnic too!" we all shiver. "A-AYE!" we shouted.

Then 4 Hooded person came. And In and Instant all of the citizen gather around them. 2 of them looks like Children around 9 year old and the other is around Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu's age. "We should go there!" Erza walked to the crowd. All of us Followed. Once we are In front of the crowd. The 2 hooded children sit in the back of the older HT (Hooded Teenager) while the HT just bring out their Red and Black axe that looks like a bass.

"Hello! Just as we promised we are here once again to sing 2 song for you all! For someone who don't know us call me The Hooded Boy and My sister the Hooded Girl the 2 Hooded Children is our Apprentice! Anyway I'm going to sing first! I hope you Enjoy!". He bowed. The hooded boy and girl started playing their Bass.

Snow Fairy ~ Funkist  
Hooded Boy: FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga OH YEAH OH YEAH

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi wasuremono wanai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai

The girl's Axe bass turn into an Electric Guitar the Guitar is surrounded by Lighning. "How did she manage to summoned Lighting around her Electric Guitar?" They all asked.

SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou itsu no manika orenji sae shiroku kawatteku kisetsu OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW ima wa omoide no naka de nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru

fushigi dana kimi ga warau to boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku

SNOWING konna ni hitori furueteru kimi no soba ni yorisoi tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni

FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY, HANG IN THERE!

warau koto sae wasureteta boku ni mahou wo kakete egao hitotsu de subete wo kaeta kimi wa boku no FAIRY

SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi wo terasu yo

SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa kimi dakara kimi to datta kara

SNOWING FAIRY kimi ga kureta hikari zenbu atsume sakebu yo SNOW FAIRY  
DON'T SAY GOODBYE

The Girl's Electric Guitar turn into an Axe Bass again. "The got some Talent! But I bet They can't Fight!" Erza whisper to us."Lu-chan!" Levy said she came infront of the crowd to, with the other young Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Crime Sorciere, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, members and also Cobra and Angel. "How do you know we're here?" Erza asked. "We don't! We just listen to this Beautiful song and decide to see who is the singer then when we arrived at the front, we saw you guys!" Lisanna and Mirajane Explained

started to watch The 4 Hooded people again. the boy bowed. "That song ing for our late mom. She's not our Biological mom but, she take care of us like she take care of her own child! She's like a Fairy!" he said with a sad tone Everyone put on a sad Expression "It's okay! I know she's in a great place! Anyway, Now my sister will sing!" he and his sister started to play their bass again.

Aka No Kakera ~ Suzuki Yuki

Hooded Girl : Kawaita sakebigoe ga kikoeta"kioku no naka no yami o hodoite"Itsumo saigo no kotae erande waDareka o kizutsuketetaSou nani ga shinjitsu ka wakaranai mama niKagayaki modosu tameKimi wa ikusen no toki o koeteiku

Modoranai aka no kakeraNigirishimete sa mayoitsuzuketekuKimi o utsushideseru sono hitomi o sagashidasu made

Utsuro na zatsunen sae umaretaTsugunau dake no tsuyosa mo nakuteItsumo arika ni mayoi sugata nakiNanika ni obieteitaMada karamu kusari sura chigirenai mama deAgaite sagashitetaTsuzuku zankoku na toki o haiagaru

Kuzureteku yuki no kiokuTaguriyosete toketeshimau sou deDare mo kizutsukenai sono tsuyosa o te ni ireru made

Kizutsuki kizutsuketeta itsuwari dake no sekaiYurusareru no nara kimi no matsu tobira o hirakuKioku o dakishimeteOwaru koto no nai tabi e to

Sagashiteta ao no kakeraMune ni afureteikuKioku o dakishimeteOwaru koto no nai tabi e toNanatsu no tamashii to sono hitomi o sagashidasu made

The Hooded guys put their Axe Bass in their back again. The crowd started leaving. "What a Beautiful Parfume they have!" Ichiya pointed at the 4 hooded person that walked past us. "The masters want to see us In front of the gate!" Mirajane said. We all go there. Master Makarov then walked in front of them.

"Listen Brats! We Gather all of you here to go to school that's all!" Makarov smile. "EH?!" We all screamed. "Makarov! Don't be stupid! We gather all of you here, to go to school called the Magic Academy! Yes, that's true! But, There's more! do you know the Prediction about the incoming battle between the Human and The Demon?" Poluchka asked we all nodded (well, some of us) "The war is near!" Makarov grin. "EH?!"

"The Demon can only be defeated by using Demon Slayer Magic! There is only 2 Demon Slayer in Earthland. and They are studying in Magis Academy, The school for Royal blood, but, when the Magic Council asked the Principal. The Principal Happily take you Brats in his school. apparently the 2 Demon Slayer is... Well, very rare to see and they didn't like to take many apprentices so, when you brats arrived there you have to find them and convinced them to take you under their wings! It's like a hunt! The Rejected people will still be there learning with the other student to make Demon hunting weapons! 1 royal blood means 1 class room so, there will be enough place for all of you! And we will be leaving 06:00 Pm until then you can do what ever you want! That's all!" Makarov finished. The Masters go Inside the Castle.

"WHO WANT TO FIGHT ME?!" Natsu asked. "ME!" Sting, Rogue, Cobra, Jellal, Gajeel, Gray and other people shouted. "COME AT ME BRO!" Natsu said. All the Girls Sweat drop the are like this until a roar broke them. "what's that?"

Then, a Demon appeared. We all shoot all off our magic to the Demon. Lots of magic hit the Demon. But, the demon didn't flinch or hurt at all. Not a scratch.

ROAR OF THE: BLACK DEMON. a black Fire then Hit the Demon. The Demon Roar in pain. The 2 Hooded people that was singing a few moment ago then appeared.

CLAW OF THE : BLUE DEMON. a Blue light then formed in the Hooded Boy's the blue light is like a Claw form. The Light then flew to the Demon.

BLACK DEMON SLASH The Hooded girl swing her arms and then black shadow flew and slash the demon. Demon Blood is Everywhere.

"is that The" Mirajane pointed at the 2 hooded person. "DEMON SLAYER!" all of them said. "Hello, Everybody! We heard you guys are searching for us! About hunting us in our school?" The Hooded boy said the last letter a little mad. "Good luck with that! Whoever we choose, prepare for our training! And for those that we rejected I'm sorry! Just to make the 'hunt' easier" . The Hooded girl and boy tugged their Hood and release them.

"Here's our faces! My name is Gabriel Knight Demon" he have a pair of Fangs, A pair of blue eyes, a black hair (Marshall Lee's hair!) with a hint of Red and Chocolate on his bangs, he have a Bite mark in his neck. He wears a simple Black T-shirt, Blue jeans, and a pair of Fingerless gloves. And a Blue air Jordan. He smiled at us

"My Name is Gabriella Devine Demon" she have a pair of Fangs, A pair of Navy blue eyes, a Navy Blue hair It's straight then wavy in the End with a hint of Red and Chocolate on her bangs. She wears a Bloody Red Tank top that stop in her Belly Button with a Black Jacket, a Black Baggy Jeans, pair of Fingerless Gloves. And a Red Air Jordan. She frown. "I don't like your Idea making their 'hunt' easy!" she said. "I'm going to the school!" she said. "Blind she whispered.

Then, a Black Dragon Appear. "See you at School Dumbass!" The Black Dragon go into the cloud and disappear. "I hope you guys find us soon! The War is Near! By the Way! We're half Demon and Half Vampire! We're Immortal! No matter How much you stab us we would never die! That's just an Information! Saphire!" he said "Saphire?" Sting asked. A Blue Dragon Appear. "Jane~" He sang. The Dragon Fly and Disappear into the cloud.

"Who else does not believe their eyes about what just Happened?" Jellal asked. They all raised their hand. "It's 03:00 pm There's still time to do whatever we want!" Gray Inform with that Everybody go their separate ways. 'I think I'm in love!' Sting and Rogue though.

FINALLY! This Chapter is done Review Please!^^


	3. Fear

**Thank you for the People that Follow my story! c: in this story The Mage is in their 'bus' heading their way to Magic Academy!**

To Fight The Demons

Chapter 3 : Fear

"THIS IS WHAT THEY CALL A BUS?" They all screamed as a Big Bird fly in Max Speed. "Hey, at least we didn't get Motion Sickness!" The Dragon Slayers say enjoying the ride. 'those selfish little dragon' they (except the dragon slayer) though. Suddenly, the Big Bird stopped. all off them hold their chest and breathing Heavily. a figure of a girl and boy came to view. "I'm surprise you still alive!" the girl said. "Not that we want you guys to die Anyway!" the boys said.

"Who are you?" Elfman said. "Glad you ask! I'm Nami, The Animal Princess and this is my brother Rafi, The Animal Prince" the girl pointed at the boy. "Yo!" the boy wave. "What are you doing here?" Erza asked. "The Demon Slayers ask to take the Newbies here! When they arrive at our school Gabriella destroy Everything while mumbling about the Newbies Hunting them, What did you guys do to her?" we all gulped.

"Maybe call this a Hunt is a bad Idea!" Natsu said. Everyone glare at Natsu. "ah, so that's why she became the Grim Reaper!" Nami hold her chin. "You're joking right? No Human can be the Grim Reaper!" Jellal said. 'We know who can be the grim reaper!' Lucy though.

"you can ask her that question later! By the way what does the demon slayer's face looked like?" they all look surprise "You don't know what your Friend's face looks like?" the member of the Fairy Tail ask. "don't know is such a strong word!" Rafi said. "Hey, at least we know their name!" Nami said protectively. Suddenly a black and blue laser is seen in the middle of the... Wood? "Hey! Why are we in the wood?" Carla ask. "The Demon Slayers will be testing you now!" the bird suddenly shaking Its body and all (except the Animal Royals) fall. "If you find them say the Animal Royals say Hi!" with that The Giant Bird fly away.

"Welcome Newbies to our Maze each path you choose will lead to one of the Demon Slayers!" a voice said in their mind. "Then, that means all of us will be their Apprentice!" Meldy said. "Not so fast, you will find all your greatest fear here you must help each other conquer their Fear! By the way, what ever you do don't go searching for Gabriella! She's in her Ready to kill mode!" another voice said. "Smart Prince, Smart Princess I Heard that" Gabriella said. "S-Sorry!" the two said. All of them looked at the 4 path. "Alright, I will choose my own group! I will choose path number 2!" Erza said. Nirvana then, walked in front of us. "I will choose path number 1!" Ichiya then walked Infront "Path number 3! MEN!" Jellal walked in front "Path number 4!"

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Elfman, Laxus, Happy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, Wendy, Evergreen, Juvia, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Lyon, Kinana, Milliana, Kagura, Cobra and Angel come with me!" Erza shouted. "Hai!" they all shouted. Nirvana Glare at Erza "Orga, Rufus, Dobengal, Beth, Risley, Arania, Toby, Yuka, Flare, and Bacchus" Nirvana shouted. Her members groan and Nirvana glare at them. "Ultear, Meldy, Chelia, Sherry, Freed, Bixlow, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane, please come with me!" Jellal said. They all go to the path they choose leaving Ichiya and the others behind. "Men? MEN!" Ichiya said. Meanwhile with the Dragon Slayers.

"They start making their move! Whose group do you choose Gabriella?" Gabriel ask. Gabriella just sit there with an Emotionless face looking at the Lacrima. Gabriel sigh knowing his sister will never answer. "Let's just go to our place and try to get along!" Gabriel and Gabriella go their own path. Now with team Erza.

They move carefully through their path and is stopped because of a door. All of them look at each other's face. Erza sigh and decide to open the path. They walk Inside. "Men! I see you open the path to Heaven, Erza!" Ichiya (Fake Ichiya) walk in front of them with a pose. "MEN!MEN! MEN!" Hundreds of Ichiya then walk to them. Erza is pale right now. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Erza shouted. Now with team Jellal.

Team Jellal found a door too. Jellal open the door "JELLAL! I Am Enggaged to Laxus!" Erza said huging Laxus's arm. "No! I'm engaged to Natsu!" Erza kissed Natsu's cheek. "I'm engaged to Gray!" another Erza said until, all of the Erza shouted their Mate's name. Jellal is now White and unconscious at the Floor all his Members trying to wake him. Now with team Minerva

Minerva eagerly open the door. Once they're inside a large Lacrima is set and a video of Minerva losing to Erza is replayed over and over again. The Mighty Minerva is now hugging her knees while crying like a little baby. With team Ichiya

"Men! I smell a bad perfume there!" Ichiya pointed at the door with his pose. Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Jenny and Nichiya clap triumphantly while the rest of them sweat drop. "Ichiya-sama let me open it!" Hibiki said he turn the Door knob and there stood Milliana, Erza, Cana, Lucy, Levy, and other Girls. "Er-chan! Look! The weakling is here!" All of the girls look at Hibiki. "Even you can't compare with Levy!" Lucy shook her head then Karen Appear. "I'm ashamed to have a weak boyfriend!" Karen turn her back and walk away as if nothing Happen. Hibiki is now on the floor crying. Back with team Erza.

All the Ichiya coming closer and closer to Erza. Erza equip to her Thunder Empress Armor. "Stay back! Or I'll kill you!" "You can't kill him Erza!" Everyone look at Laxus "Believe me I try!" Laxus shot a Lightning bolt to one of the Ichiyas but, no scratch is seen. Erza fell to the ground. "Get me out of this hell!" Dark aura start to form around Erza. "MEN!" the Ichiya look at the person that blocked their path to Erza.

"Ichiya! How dare you cheat on Nichiya!" Lucy shouted. Everyone look at Lucy in disbelief. "Yeah! Be honest! You are IN LOVE WITH NICHIYA!" Natsu shouted. 'EH?!' Everyone shouted at their own mind. But, then they all started to play along. "Cheating is NOT a Man!" Elfman shouted. "Ichiya I know I never know who you are but, Nichiya is crying because you cheat on him!" Cobra said. Suddenly a replica of Nichiya appear. Nichiya cry while doing a pose. "ICHIYA! Men!" the Exceed said. "NICHIYA! Men" They hugged each other and all the Ichiya and Nichiya disappear. Erza and the others try to not puke. "I think I'm going to puke!" Natsu cover his mouth. "A-Aye" Happy said. "Frosch thinks so too!" It went black for a second then, a Door appear. There stood a laughing Gabriel. "Aw, man! That is hilarious! Anyway, congrats! I'll be the one teaching you from now on!" he move into another door. "do you want to see who else is accepted?" we all nodded. He gesture us to come in to the next room. Jellal's team stood there with Gabriella. Gabriella look at Gabriel.

"That's a lot of Apprentice!" Gabriella hold her phone and start dialing someone. "Hello, Grim I'm going to replace you! You can relax for awhile... Yes, someone pisses me off... I don't take no for an answer Grim!" Gabriella grab her scyth. "Everyone, the Principal wanted to see you! You too Gabriel, Now, Excuse me I got some killing to do!" Gabriella disappear. "You heard her Let's go to the Principal's office!" Natsu said. "Aye, sir" Gabriel smile.

They all walked away except for Gabriel Mirajane noticed this and decide to walk to Gabriel. Gabriel put on his hood "Why did you put that hood?" Mirajane ask. Gabriel just smile "I'm comfortable hiding my face!" he walk away. With Mirajane following. 'beside nothing will change If we show our faces' they walked in silence. When they arrive in school, all of the people look at them but, mostly look at the hooded person and started whispering. "Lucy, this people whispering bad things about the Demon Slayers saying they said they are Monsters, Freak, Bad Omen and Just a Mistake!" Natsu whisper to Lucy with an Angry face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you have a Super hearing!" I look at the other Dragon Slayer Wendy almost Cry. Gajeel just stay quiet and the other seems angry. "We're here! You guys go Ahead! I will prepare food and fix Gabriella's and my house for you to stay!" his voice is low almost like a whisper. 'did he hear the whispering?' Lucy and the other Dragon Slayer though. He disappear into the hall, Darkness welcome him. The rest of them come into the Huge Office.

**This Chapter is Finished. R&R please**


	4. Mansion

**Author : I don't own Fairy Tail of course! If I do I'll make more Nalu moments**

**Natsu : Nalu?**

**Gabriel : It's short for Natsu x Lucy**

**Levy : Kyaa! Pairing! -Natsu and Lucy blush-**

**Happy : I heard about Gale too short for Gajeel x Levy -laugh-**

**Gajeel : ...**

**Happy : and Jerza short for Jellal x Erza **

**All of the other ppl : cheering and laughing-**

**Erza : C-Can we just p-please get on with the story? -erza and Jellal blush**

**All : Sure!**

To Fight The Demon

Chapter 4: Mansion

Lucy :

After Natsu said that to me I feel bad about the Demon Slayers. "We're here! You guys go Ahead! I will prepare food and fix Gabriella's and my house for you to stay!"

his voice is low almost like a whisper. 'did he hear the whispering?' i thought to myself.

'I'm Immortal' the sound of his voice repeated in my head he have a sad tone in it. 'why would he be sad? He can live without fear to Die right?' a memory of Eclair soon appear.

She sigh 'Oh, yeah they have to live and see all of their friends die infront of them!' Me and the other walk into the principal office. The office is HUGE!

A Black haired man soon appear "Hello, It's looks like they picked a great apprentice! Anyway, I'm David, the Magic Academy's Principal you all may know that I take you here to practice for the war right?" we all nodded. He looked a little disappointed

"That is true but, I also hoped you can befriend the Demon Slayers" his voice is very sad

"you see, 75 years ago when they first come here all the student hate them because, they are not human they are a Demon and also a Vampire the students all hated the Demon Slayers they try to make friends with everyone but Everyone rejected only a few people would accept them and they being Immortal isn't a very pleasant Idea so, can you befriend the Demon Slayer?" he said.

We're all very shocked. 'they're not humans?' someone then raised his hand It's Sting. "um, what about the others that came here?" he laugh nervously "you see...

Flash Back (Normal) :

The maze is gone The Principal, Smart, Animal, Fashion, and Kind Royals (Prince and Princess) look at the crying Nirvana and Hibiki. "Men! Hibiki you are better than this!" Eve and Ren hugged their comrade and the other just looking at them. "They are weak! Even I can beat them!" Animal Princess shouted and smirk. "G-Gomenasai!" Hibiki cried. Nirvana then stood up and bow "If you see Erza and the others can you tell them I'm sorry?" she pleaded. ...Awkward Silent..."EH?!" they all shouted. hibiki stopped crying. "say what now?" is all Hibiki said.

"you see after seeing the video I realised something" she stood straight like giving a speech. "Winning isn't Everything as long as we have Nakama to support us we will always win and for that I thank the Nice and Handsome/Beautiful Demon Slayers because without them I can't be like this! Ah, I can now feel the Heaven calling me!" she turn loco.

David then phone someone. "Nurse there's someone that need to be put in the Rehab Chamber!" as soon as he said that ans Ambulance came. "Who's the patient?" David point at Nirvana and in an Instant Nirvana is in the Ambulance. "Now, for those who have fail will be teach under Smart, Animal, Fashion, Kind Royal's wing. If you excuse me, I have an appointment!" he then disappear.

Flash back ended

Lucy :

"So, I'm sorry that I have to Expel Nirvana!" David said. 'I know I don't mind!' I laugh to myself. "But, you will also attend school! Your class is in the Second Floor the second and third to the right school started at 08:00 don't be late!" he said with a serious face. "A-Aye!" is all we can said. "and Their house is the one painted with Black okay?" we nodded and get out of the office.

We walk in an Awkward silence "Hey, I hear there is a Student Council here I want to join who else want to join?" Erza said try to break the Silence. Ultear, Meldy, and Jellal raise their hand. 'I though so!' Not long we reach our destination.

The house I should say Mansion is like a castle. Bigger than Mine and It's a Three storage mansion.

We Enter the house and the mansion and is greeted by a delicious smelling food. The boys quickly enter. A young boy and a girl then came.

"Welcome to our house!" the little girl smiled she have a pair off purple eyes and Dak Purple hair and she wears a sky blue sundress and a black legging and the boy have an emotionless expression.

"Mi lady may I ask where master Gabriella is?" the boy ask, the boy is dressed like a Butler he have a very black pair of eyes and a Navy Blue hair. We look at him confused.

"Nevermind, Dinner is ready!" he said walking towards the boys. The girl sweat drop "Gomen! Ethan is always like that! He only cares about Gabriella my name is rhythm my brother give me this name!" she began counting us. "yay~! 18 Girls now I can play with a real Girl!"

THUD

we look at the boys that been knocked out by the little butler. "You have no manner at all, we have to wait until the girls is ready to eat too!" he said and continue on walking to Gabriel helping him prepare Dinner.

Natsu :

We smell the delicious smell of food. It's been 5 hours since I ate. I look at the girls and see a girl and a boy talking to them. "Um, can you help me take this food into the dining room?" Gabriel ask.

I will gladly help of course. We nod. And start to deliver the food. once we half finish Me and the boys look at the food. Our mouth watered except for Rogue.

"Steak" Sting said

"Smash Potato" Romeo purred

"Sandwich" Jellal said

"FISH" Happy shouted

"Ham" Cobra smirk.

"Hot Chocolate..." Rogue whisper but we can still hear him.

"Iced Chocolate!" Lyon and Gray said

"BEER!" we all shouted. There's more food and drink but, we didn't plan to eat it.

We started to run for the food but, something or someone stop us by making a force field we all crash into it.

THUD

I look at the boy and notice It's the boy that talked to the girls. "You have no manner at all, we have to wait until the girls is ready to eat too!" he said and continue on walking to Gabriel helping him prepare the other food.

We heard the girls giggling. The girls and the little girl started to walk to the Dining room. "you guys have to learn from that kid!" Levy giggled. "Oi! Shrimp, Bunny Girl, Erza, and others!" Gajeel said.

Carla, Wendy, Evergreen, Juvia, Kinana, Milliana, Kagura, Angel, Ultear, Meldy, Chelia, Sherry, Cana, Lisanna, and Mirajane seem ofended because Gajeel said other girl. They dead glare Gajeel.

"What did I do?" he ask. "I was just...-" then the light went off. It's dark and We can't see anything. "I forgot to switch the old lacrima with a new one! Gomen, I'll be right back" Gabriel shout and we hear his footstep slowly fading. The door is open by a big wind, the girls screamed.

Pssh... Girls always the weak one. A hooded person with a scythe then came followed with the sound of Thunder and a glowing stuff.

"Muahaha Muahaha!" the little Butler Evil Laugh. The girls screamed. (A/N : The Boys didn't know the little Butler's name) We look at the source of the noise (The little Butler)

"What?" he ask Innocently We death glare him. "It's funny!" he huffed. Then, the power went on. We look at the hooded person. It's Gabriella! The hell did she dressed up like a Grim Reaper? Oh yeah, she's the co-Grim Reaper. The Butler then came to Gabriella.

They have a small chat while we sit in the chair Ready to eat. "I already switch it!" Gabriel join us as we sit together. "What would you like to eat?" Gabriel look at the girls. "Cake!" Erza said. "Salad!" the rest of us said. "you can have anything you want except Cake and Salad!" he look at me.

"Would you pass the salads please umm..." he look at me. I pass him the salad. "I'm Natsu!" I grin. "Arigatou Natsu! You guys dig in while I bring the cakes. Gabriella and Erza didn't eat anything until Gabriel Came back.

Erza :

Gabriel came back bringing 1 slice of Strawberry cheesecake and 2 slices of a... Red Cake? He give me the Strawberry and handed one of the red cake to Gabriella.

The boys is busy with the food (except for Ethan). Gabriel and Gabriella sunk their fang into the cake and the Red Color disappear leaving a grey cake. Me and the girls watch at them. Gabriel just smile and take the grey cake and brough it to the Kitchen.

~The Demon Kingdom~

"Your Highness the Demon Slayers accept them!" one of the Demon said. The Great Demon King just sit there and smirk. "Good, watch their movement!" the demon nod and disappear "The War began now!" the Demon King Evil laugh.

**If I can I will Update tomorrow! The Next Update is about the girls making a slumber party and the boys try to take a peak at them from the door!**  
**-Peace c:**


	5. Note please read

**Author : This is my worst story! D: But I will still continue it! I just write another story It's called 10 ways to piss a Dragon Slayer! My Oc will still be in it! Please read it! Gomenasai! I'm actually a Girl my Oc is Gabriel and Gabriella belongs to someone else! **

**Lucy : Your New Story Have more Review than this!**

**Natsu : What story?**

**Gabriel : 10 ways to- *Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Mirajane, Gray, Levy cover his mouth***

**Gajeel : Make me in the Story!**

**Sting, Rogue, Romeo, Laxus : Me too!**

**Wendy : I don't mind not be in it!**

**Author : Don't worry lovelies! Your time will come! C: you have to be in it Wendy! :**

**All (except Natsu) : Please read 10 ways to piss a Dragon Slayer**

**Natsu : I don't like the sound of that!**

**Happy : stand, bow, AYE SIR!**


End file.
